


Entry TWO

by CuchyLainx



Series: Victor Nikiforov's Coaching Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, still short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: Another very short OS this time based on the second episode!Victor is writing in his diary about the new development after Yuuri accepted him as coach, and the other Yuri came from Russia to challenge him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my native language! Yuuri is the Japanese one, and Yuri is the Russian one!
> 
> Please enjoy reading this short work of mine :D !

Entry 2:

 

Setting: Victor is sitting in his bed with Makkachin on his lap, writing before getting to sleep.

 

Yuuri’s family is very lively. This little inn looks so unrefined, but it feels so much warmer than my apartment in Russia. There are no pretty girls to court or impress, but I’m not feeling deprived of anything. Because Yuuri’s here.

 

He’s so damn cute!! I can make him blush with the slightest comment! Is he just shy, or is it his Japanese nature forcing him to put some distance between us? After all, he refused to sleep with me, or to tell me about his girlfriends… Ah, but maybe he hadn’t had any yet? But he’s already 23 years old! What is he doing? Is he waiting for the right one? It’s a bit unrealistic, I’d say you’d better try and experiment a lot before settling down, but…

 

…

 

Oh. Why am I wondering so much about his love life.

 

Well, I did tell him I wanted to know everything about him, and that’s definitely true. I can’t help wondering about the things he won’t tell me. I want us to become a team, to share confidence and trust. 

 

It may be a bit difficult with Yuri here now. I know I promised him a choreography, and it would be very not nice on my part not to do it (even if I can’t believe he still remembered this after all that time, I totally forgot!)

 

But when Yuri asked me to come back to Russia with him… These eyes…were searching me, full of apprehension… How could I say yes, before these very eyes, how could I tell Yuri that I would go back to Russia and let _him_ back here in Japan ?

 

I could not! I would not!

 

That’s why I proposed this. A fight between Yuri (or Yurio now I guess haha) and Yuuri!

 

I was excited, but I am afraid I pushed him a bit too far last night. He left us after dinner, forcing me to search the city for him. By doing so, I learnt many things about him. He’s indeed shy. He’s not comfortable with others. He hates losing. He’s predictable.

 

Yuri and he are great skaters. My heart pushes me towards _him_ but I know I have to give them equal chances, even if I’m convinced Yuri’ll do as well without me. Yuuri needs me, I feel it, he needs _me_ to reveal all the potential still hidden within him.

 

That’s why I gave him Eros. Regardless of the pleasure I’d have to watch him being sensual and maybe even sexy on the ice (I’m already jumpy when I think about it huh!), I’m sure it will be the beginning of his new sensibility on the ice.

 

He’s already so much more motivated! When he said he wanted to eat even more kastudon with me, I could truly see it. He and I after a competition, back in Japan in this little unrefined inn. He’d be leaning against me, exhausted before the table but still smiling, while we’d share a katsudon with his family and friends… I want it to become true.

 

Next week, I’ll know for sure if I’ll get to see this image. You have to win, Yuuri! Please win!

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry is done! I want to thank the person who commented on the last work so so much, it pushed me to write this despite of college stress and deadlines, and it feels so good, even if it's so little!


End file.
